Devil Cry
by Arisa Morishita
Summary: Canon. Dante membenci Vergil –tapi tidak sepenuhnya, begitu pula dengan sebaliknya. Dante selalu berusaha untuk menghentikan kakak identiknya itu agar tidak mengejar pedang Sparda lagi, karena ia takut jika Vergil akan menghilang. Begitu pula dengan Vergil, ia melakukan itu semua karena Vergil ingin melindungi adik identiknya. /Fictogeminto/For #BiweeklyPrompt4/Warning Inside


**Devil Cry**

.

.

.

.

Dante membenci Vergil –tapi tidak seutuhnya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dante selalu berusaha untuk menghentikan kakak identiknya agar tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkan pedang Sparda, karena ia takut jika Vergil pergi.

Begitu pula dengan Vergil, ia melakukan itu semua karena ia ingin melindungi adik identiknya.

Tapi semua itu terjadi karena mereka saling menyayangi

.

.

.

.

Genre:

Hurt/Comfort, Family

Rated:

T

.

**Disclamer:**

Devil May Cry © CAPCOM

Devil Cry © TRF Lyoko Warrior

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil!

.

**WARNING!**

Canon, In Character/Out of Character, Genderswitch, Typo(s), Gajeness, Fictogeminto, etc…

.

.

.

.

For **#BiweeklyPrompt4**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Memang aku membencimu. Tapi rasa benci itu bukan berarti aku harus bertarung mati-matian untuk melawanmu di sini, 'kan?_

_Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melawanmu di sini. Tapi itu semua aku lakukan karena aku ingin menghentikanmu! Menghentikanmu untuk memiliki kekuatan Sparda yang sangat luar biasa itu. _

_Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu! Karena kau itu satu-satunya keluargaku yang berada disini…_

…_dan juga karena aku menyayangimu."_

* * *

Rembulan biru sudah bertengger pada puncaknya, dengan kanvas hitam kelabu tanpa noda sedikitpun disekelilingnya. Banyak tetesan air jatuh dari kanvas itu, mengguyuri kota itu. Suara sebuah benda berkilap yang saling adu terus berdeting, bergerak begitu cepat sehingga membuat daerah sekelilingnya kering seketika.

Pertarungan di atas Temen-ni-gru semakin memanas ketika Vergil berhasil melemparkan Rebellion milik Dante ke samping. Pemuda yang identik dengan warna biru itu mengambil kesempatan dengan menghunuskan Yamato miliknya ke tubuh Dante, membiakan beberapa tetes cairan kental itu keluar. Tapi gadis yang identik dengan warna merah itu menarik Yamato keluar dari tubuhnya. Dengan cepat, Dante kembali mengambil Rebellion dan mulai kembali menyerang Vergil.

Kedua bersaudara itu kembali saling adu kekuatan, membuat Yamato dan Rebellion kembali berdeting. Tidak peduli dengan waktu yang terus berjalan seiring pertarungan mereka.

Mereka mulai melompat mundur untuh menjauh dari satu sama lain, membiarkan cipratan air tercipta. Napas mereka terengah. Kilat kebencian terpancarkan dari manik biru milik mereka, memandang satu sama lain.

Dante mulai mendekati Vergil seraya mengayunkan Rebellion, bersiap untuk menebas sesuatu. Namun dengan lincah Vergil dapat menahan serangan Rebellion dengan Yamatonya.

"Kumohon, Vergil! Berhenti untuk mengejar kalungku hanya demi mendapatkan pedang Sparda!" Paras Dante tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tapi dari nada bicaranya gadis itu memohon pada saudara identiknya itu.

"Walau kau berusaha untuk menghentikanku, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkan pedang Sparda! Karena aku sangat membutuhkan kekuatan dari pedang itu!" Vergil menepis Rebellion, sehingga hampir membuat Dante kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. "Kenapa, Dante? Apa kau tidak menginginkan kekuatan Sparda?"

Dante bungkam, membiarkan gemericik air terdengar diantara mereka.

"Dengar, Dante… Kita ini adalah anak dari Sparda! Seharusnya sekarang waktunya kita mewarisi pedang itu dan mulai menguasai dunia iblis!" Vergil kembali menyerang Dante, namun gadis itu menahan serangan vergil dengan Rebellionnya.

"Walau begitu… aku tidak mau memiliki kekuatan mengerikan itu!" Sesaat manik biru milik Dante seketika berkilat penuh kemarahan.

Manik biru milik Vergil melebar saat maniknya menangkap saudara perempuannya tertunduk, bahunya sedikit bergetar, isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Dante.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu, Vergil…"

Gadis yang identik dengan warna merah itu berusaha untuk menahan sebulir kristal yang mulai mengancam jatuh. Dengan memegang kedua pundaknya, kedua lututnya mulai menyentuh permukaan batu itu. Dengan menundukkan kepalanya, ia menyembunyikan seluruh kesedihan yang tergambar di parasnya.

"Dante…"

Sesaat kedua mata Vergil terpejam, tertunduk. Rasanya pemuda itu tak sanggup untuk adiknya merintikkan air matanyanya. Secara tak sadar, Vergil mulai merasa kedua matanya terasa panas. Sebulir kristal berhasil lolos dari matanya.

"Maaf… Dante…"

Vergil mendongakkan kepalanya, ia berusaha untuk menghapus bekas buliran kristal yang meluncur di kedua sudut parasnya. Hatinya masih dilanda sebuah kesedihan yang ia tidak ingin dijabarkannya.

Dante mulai bangkit berdiri. Kesedihannya terus bernaung di hatinya. "Aku tahu… kau akan tetap pada pendirianmu…"

Rintikan air dari kanvas hitam kelabu di atas terus mengguyur kedua tubuh mereka, membiarkan rintikan air nakal menuruni seluruh tubuh mereka. Rembulan biru menyinari tempat dimana mereka terdiam.

* * *

"_Aku sempat marah padamu karena kau menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan pedang Sparda. Tapi rasanya ini semua salahku karena aku tidak memberitahukannya padamu, sehingga kau membenciku._

_Aku ingin memiliki kekuatan Sparda bukan karena hanya untuk membuka pintu antara dunia iblis dan manusia, tapi juga untuk melindungimu._

_Karena aku sayang padamu."_

* * *

_**Silakan dibaca dari bawah ke atas..**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Fictogeminto. Rasanya sekarang lagi banyak yang demen ya? Dengan rasa ingin mencoba, dan voilaa~ akhirnya terciptalah fictogeminto ini.

Dan juga akhirnya tercapai juga saya buat _fanfict_ di fandom ini. Awalnya saya mau bikin _Romance_, eh… entah kenapa alur yang sudah mendiang di kepala saya berbelok begitu saja, hingga akhirnya disini saya membuat neng Dante *ditebasRebellion* jadi seorang wanita.

Saya tidak yakin kalau ini dibaca bolak-balik, ngenah atau enggak alurnya. Jadi, biarkan Anda yang menilainya... ^_^


End file.
